Doblegar
by Jamizell Jaess Jinx
Summary: Hay varios métodos que Mikey sabe usar para convencer a Leonardo de que le cumpla uno que otro caprichito, pero solo uno era su favorito. Basado en TMNT 2012. ADVERTENCIA: T-CEST / Lime


.

.

.

 **Disfrútenlo. XD**

.

.

.

 **-:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::-**

 **DOBLEGAR**

Era muy consciente de que aún le quedaban vestigios de aquel inesperado resfriado, pero en realidad ya se sentía mucho mejor, pues esos constantes mareos se esfumaron desde hace mucho rato, y ni qué decir de los moquillos junto a ese frío que experimentaba con tanta molestia a cada momento que pasaba; por eso primero no entendía porqué debía de seguir reposando en su cama. No es que le molestara todas las atenciones que sus hermanos le comenzaron a brindar desde el primer estornudo, lo que pasaba era que como todo buen hijo mayor (cuya responsabilidad de la familia recayó en él desde la muerte de Splinter) deseaba con muchas ansias lograr cumplir sus deberes para no tener que sentirse un completo inútil.

Entre aquellas tareas se encontraba la del tener que entrenar duro hasta el cansancio, forzando su cuerpo hasta el límite para seguir siendo ese intrépido líder cuya prioridad era proteger a los suyos de manera incondicional.

Vigilar de manera anónima que el orden reinara tanto dentro como fuera de la ciudad.

En especial en su hogar. La cual era una tarea que se le había hecho costumbre mucho antes de ser el nuevo Sensei, aunque toda luz siempre tiene su lado oscuro.

Tratar de evitar esas descargas eléctricas que se producía con cada fuerte disputa que sostenía con su hermano temperamental, en algunos casos, no era tan sencillo de hacer, pero ya se había vuelto su pan de cada día. Rafael jamás había sido un ser disciplinado, muy por el contrario a lo que él mismo era respecto a carácter. Una situación de la cual todos estaban por enterados.

Por fortuna sabía llevarle el paso.

Luego estaba el vigilar que el genio de la familia no se desvele en sus propios proyectos hasta varias horas de la madrugada, siempre tenía que estar completamente seguro de ser el último en dignarse a dormir para no tener que ver a su hermano de morado a la mañana siguiente con grandes ojeras la cual su bandana no sabía cubrir. Al menos esa era una tarea fácil, Donnie jamás mostró resistencia a sus órdenes.

Y al final, llegaba la de menor peso, era una de las cosas a la que sin duda le otorgaría su total importancia toda la vida, una cosa que solo tenía por concepto la sencilla tarea de seguir sacando una sonrisa cada vez más radiante a su querido niño de pecas que, sin pedir nada a cambio, hacía tantas cosas para hacerlo feliz.

 _Solo a él._

Claro, Miguel Ángel también tenía un espíritu rebelde que por ratos le sacaba de sus casillas, pero nada que se encuentre fuera de las coloridas características de un jovencito con sobre dosis de hiperactividad.

Dios, lo adoraba en serio.

Tristemente la razón de sus suspiros nocturnos no estaba a su lado para acompañarlo en estos momentos.

Honestamente podía confesar con toda certeza de que no le vendría mal un poco de compañía, de quién sea, aún si se tratara de las mascotas de la casa.

Y ahí se encontraba, Leonardo Hamato, recostado en el respaldo de madera de su tibia cama, la cual tenía un elegante tallado con el símbolo de la familia Hamato en la cabecera. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto hasta la cadera por una sábana azulada con estampados de patitos amarillos en ella, la cual lo cubría de la frescura de la noche. Varias almohadas a su alrededor reposaban gustosas con el objetivo de agradar su estancia de una curiosa manera afelpada. Al parecer el joven mutante estaba viendo un programa de televisión, cuyo aparato electrónico se hallaba sobre la cómoda en frente suyo soltando resplandores de luces, para hacer juego con una lámpara nocturna que brillaba sobre una mesita de noche al costado de la cama. La noble intención de Mikey al traerle la TV a su habitación era que su líder no se aburriera en su estancia, aunque de por sí ya lo estaba, pues no había nada interesante a su juicio que la televisión pudiera transmitir a estas horas.

Suspiró con pesadez, en serio detestaba estar así, sin poder hacer algo más que sea productivo.0

Su pie se movía de un lado a otro en señal de impaciencia, provocando leves rechinidos en las esquinas de la cama. Uno de los dedos de su mano golpeaba el brazo contrario con suma insistencia.

De nuevo, un resoplido dejó escapar. Era difícil seguir con los labios apretados.

Justo cuando se propuso a cambiar de canal una vez más con el control remoto, alguien abre de repente (solo un poco en realidad) la puerta de su habitación, la luz de la pequeña abertura iluminó con asombrosa velocidad la pared del fondo, casi rozando la cama de Leonardo.

A la distancia fue capaz de reconocer esos enormes ojos del cielo que se asomaron ahí con cierto temor.

Su corazón palpitó con rapidez.

Esbozó una sonrisa.

—Leo... ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó una voz que por su propia agudeza casi desmaya al mayor. Tenía tanto poder sobre él.

—Claro que no Mikey, soy sonámbulo —su sarcasmo no hizo más que llenar de dicha al pequeño de las pecas, pero este aún no se atrevía a adentrarse. Parece que esperaba se le sea concedida la venia, algo que Leonardo de antemano sabía—. Puedes pasar.

A pesar de que los dos se habían vuelto novios desde hace ya una muy buena temporada, siempre habían momentos en los que su hermanito menor aún se portaba como tal junto a él, incluso una vez le confesó que temía llegar a incomodarlo con sus tarugadas. Fue un beso lo que aminoró sus temores.

Pero no los exterminó.

Claro que, cuando se lo proponía, expresaba un atrevimiento tan ardiente que él mismo líder desconocía que su pequeño pudiera albergar, es ahí cuando se daba cuenta de que su mirada de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia era solo una treta que la pequeña sabandija se sabía manipular a la perfección.

Y se lo había demostrado de la mejor manera en su última intimidad.

Momento que él jamás olvidaría...

El pecoso niño terminó por recostarse junto a él en la cama después de cerrar despacio la puerta, la caballerosidad de Leonardo le invitó a abrigarse junto a él, compartiendo ambos con entusiasmo la misma sábana. Mikey deseaba estar más cómodo, así que posó su cabeza en el hombro del líder de azul, sonriendo de medio lado cuando este le rodeó los hombros con su brazo. Ahora podía descansaba en su tibio pecho.

El solo estar ambos así, mirando un aburrido programa de televisión, los hacía felices.

Respirar la presencia del otro era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos.

No había necesidad de palabras, se conocían lo suficientemente bien como para haber creado su propio lenguaje mudo a medida que su relación avanzaba.

El único **pero** era que el menor de los Hamato no había venido por solo inocentes mimos que recibiría con gusto de su apuesto novio.

No.

Su objetivo iba más allá.

Mikey comenzó a dibujar círculos con su dedo en el plastrón del mayor, el cual razonaba con lo tan predecible que se había vuelto el niño como para haberse esperado una acción como esa.

Era lógico que se aburriera con la transmisión que pasaban en aquella televisión, él mismo estaba igual, o tal vez mucho peor.

Ahora que lo pensaba y siendo sinceros, le daba un poco de cosquillas el cómo los deditos de Mikey trazaban deformes figuras en él, cosa que prefería disfrutar mucho antes de seguir perdiendo vida mirando una pantalla metafóricamente vacía.

Luego, de repente, el pequeño comenzó a frotar sus muslos con los del otro cual gato ronroneando en espera de tiernas atenciones. Leo casi se sobresalta al sentirlas, era esa una de sus tantas debilidades. El líder adoraba sus pecosas piernas mucho más que entrenar ninjutsu hasta el amanecer. Eso lo admitía.

Pero no se esperaba algo así en estos momentos.

 _Quizás no era del todo predecible..._

A pesar de que su sentido auditivo no se encontraba a la altura del corazón contrario, Miguel Ángel podía jurar que escuchaba fuertes tambores provenir de la zona cardíaca de su novio.

Progreso.

—...Ya no estás enfermo, ¿verdad? —Lo miró con la más _inocente_ sonrisa que haya expresado jamás.

—Bueno, no —Casi balbuceaba—. Por eso quiero levantarme ya, aunque sea para hacer alguna labor de casa antes de irme a dormir. Detesto estar aquí sin hacer nada.

No supo qué tan terriblemente había metido la pata con aquellas palabras hasta que observó, con un poco de desconcierto, cómo el pequeño travieso se reincorporaba para terminar por posicionar sus regordetas piernas alrededor de las de Leonardo, las cuales ahora parecían gelatina. Sus pelvis casi se rozaban entre sí.

Mikey se sostenía de los bien formados hombros de su hermano mayor para aparentar más altura.

Seguía mostrando esa tierna e _inocente_ sonrisa que para mal que bien ya empezaba a preocuparle, para luego reírse de forma juguetona.

Inconscientemente algo le comenzó a palpitar ahí abajo, sin descubrirse aún.

—Sé de una labor de casa que requiere solo de cuatro paredes y un par de enamorados secretos —Le susurró en sus labios.

—Eh... Mikey no creo qu... —Sus palabras fueron calladas por un demandante beso. El menor al final terminó por abrir más sus piernas para pegarse al líder por completo, acariciaba con ansias sus hombros y brazos para avivar el fuego que nacía en ambos.

Leo estaba que no cabía en sí, deseaba poder hacer esto con todas sus fuerzas, sí, pero este no era un buen momento.

De hecho era el peor.

Lamentablemente la boca ya amaestrada de Mikey hacía un par de millones de maravillas con la suya. Eso no hacía más que volverlo loco, provocando que su cerebro se desconecte de eso que llamaban realidad aunque sea por instantes.

Ahogó un gemido embriagador cuando el menor comenzaba a subir y bajar lentamente para brindarle espasmos en su cuerpo al raspar ya ambas pelvis con lujuria.

Perdería la cordura si no hacía algo pronto.

Miguel Ángel no le daba tiempo de despegarse de su boca, es que le fascinaba besar a Leonardo con esa desesperación, sobando sus labios los cuales ya se encontraban hinchados a causa de las mordidas que a veces se les escapaba por la emoción, ambos peleaban sus lenguas cual furiosas serpientes sin mostrar piedad al adversario, chocando en el acto sus respiraciones para lograr alargar aún más su sesión de amor.

Su parte favorita era cuando los hilos de saliva se les escurría por las barbillas. Húmedo, pero excitante.

En eso el menor se dio cuenta de que su novio solo se estaba dejando hacer, no movía más que su zona bocal, podía percibir cierta tensión provenir de su persona, eso no le gustó en absoluto. Así que descendió sus manos por los bien dibujados brazos del líder hasta finalizar en sus muñecas, las sostuvo con firmeza, sin separarse de su boca, con seguridad las guió hacia el área trasera de sus muslos, en esa zona sensible ubicada en la parte superior de sus piernas, casi oculta por su caparazón, cerca de aquella abertura que ya fue reclamada por Leonardo en varias ocasiones.

Cuando el líder supo en dónde habían acabado sus manos, se le fue la decencia, no desaprovechó la oportunidad para apretar con deseo aquella regordeta piel cuya temperatura rozaba los cielos.

—¡Ah! ¡Sí! —Gimió de placer, arqueó su cuello levemente para que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás como reacción a tremenda descarga eléctrica que sintió segundos atrás.

Fue en el momento en el que sus labios se separaron que Leonardo logró ver ese puente de saliva, que unía a esos mismos, separarse al instante en el que el niño abrió su boca para soltar ese sonido que en más de una ocasión le había hecho perder los estribos.

Como ahora.

Hechizado se dirigió hacia su cuello, cuyas perlas de sudor empezaban a decorarlo, depositaba filas de besos en él, asegurándose de no dejar ni un espacio libre pues los gemidos y suspiros de Mikey era una clara afirmación de estar disfrutando todo. Lo rodeó con sus brazos debajo de sus axilas para cerciorarse de que no se alejara de su persona, sus manos acabaron detrás del caparazón opuesto.

—M-Mikey —Por cada palabra u oración, le brindaba cada beso— No es un buen momento, lo sabes —Deseaba que el destino le diera una señal de que podía hacerle el amor sin el riesgo de que alguien los descubra, pues no estaban solos en casa esta vez.

—¡Ah! N-No me i-importa. ¡Ah! _—_ El líder estaba encantado con los sonidos de su dominado amante.

Tan agudos que embriagaban.

Estaba por hacer otra maniobra para que su amado grite aún más antes de llegar al climax de la situación, pero unos pasos aproximándose a su habitación lo detuvieron.

Cómo es que uno puede cambiar de emociones tan rápido, en un segundo estás gozando la gloria y en el otro el terror te dominaba, haciéndote sudar frío.

La manija de la puerta se movió, cuando sonó ese "click" esta se deslizó dejando ver la mitad de la figura de Rafael observar el interior.

—¿Leo, no deseas algo más antes de ir a dormir? —preguntó.

Este se encontraba arropado con su sábana, las almohadas a su alrededor formaban uno que otro cerro en la cama. Pero si había algo que sobresaltaba aquel curioso cuadro era ese bulto ubicado en la parte baja del líder, por sus piernas, cuyo material que cubría de frío al dormir no le dejaba ver lo que era.

—Eh, no gracias Rafa —Miraba a todas partes, sonriendo cual idiota—. De hecho ya me siento mucho mejor, hermano.

—¿Seguro?

—Sip.

—¿Y me puedes decir que hay debajo de tus sábanas? —Señaló con su dedo.

—Ah, eso —Estaba acostumbrado a responder a cualquier contingencia bajo presión— Solo son las almohaaaaaaaadas —Pareció sobresaltarse al decir eso último— N-no es tan cómodo estar recostado así para ver la tele, ¡¿s-sabías?! —Habían ratos en que alzaba la voz o alargaba una vocal de una palabra.

Sudaba.

Con nerviosismo miraba cómo Rafael lo analizaba con los ojos, su ceño levemente fruncido. Parecía estudiar todo de él. Con forme los segundos pasaba, Leonardo podía sentir que moriría de un ataque cardíaco en cualquier momento. Ni la velocidad del tic tac del reloj colgado en la pared podía comparar la rapidez con la que palpitaba su corazón.

Podía escucharlo ahora mientras pasaba saliva por su garganta disimuladamente.

El silencio lo mataba.

—Okey —Si hubiera estado usando lentes, estos se habrían resquebrajados del aturdimiento que su respuesta ocasionó— Buenas noches, hermano.

Sin más cerró la puerta de la habitación para que lo último que se supiera de él fueran sus pasos alejándose cada vez más.

Dejando a un Leonardo que no cabía en el shock.

Fue cuando volvió a sentir esa humedad en su parte baja que reaccionó. Rápidamente levantó la sábana, descubriendo la travesura que el menor de los Hamato empleaba en esos momentos.

—¡M-Mikey! ¡¿Cómo s-se te ocurre en es-tos momentos?! —El niño pasaba su lengua por esa hinchada abertura en el plastrón bajo que parecía esconder algo, algo que buscaba sacar con cada travieso lengüetazo. Presionaba los fuertes muslos de Leonardo para estimularlo más —¡Ahhg, Mikey! Rafa casi, n-nos descubre. ¡Ah!

Levanto su celeste mirada, con la legua aún ahí maniobrando. Le sonrió de manera pícara. Se levantó con lentitud, curvando un poco su cuerpo al quedar de rodillas otra vez entre sus piernas, era un movimiento sensual que había agregado a su perverso juego. Rodeó sus hombros con sus brazos. Chocando nariz con nariz.

—¿No sería más divertido correr ese riesgo, Leito? —Ahora su voz se oía provocativa—. Porque por algo te apodamos "El líder intrépido".

No, antes de caer debía de pelear.

—No seas demente Miguel Ángel, lo que menos quiero es un escándalo que nos perjudique—Aún estaba a tiempo de arrepentirse y dejarlo para otro momento.

—Pero es que desde hace rato tengo esa comezón que urge que me ayudes a rascar —Hizo un pucheo, raspó una vez más su pelvis con la suya al apegarse más, lo miró con ojitos suplicantes.

Tan tiernos.

Casi parecía que en cualquier momento se iban a poner a llorar.

Leo quería objetar con cualquier excusa que se le ocurriera, pero esos movimientos que hacía Miguel Ángel con su cuerpo eran sumamente peligrosos a su cordura, le volvían a subir la temperatura.

Además de que había sido una semana totalmente aburrida. Tanto que no le sorprendía que su hermanos salieran solo para divertirse un rato con sus amigos, algo que desde hace mucho tiempo no disfrutaban.

Un poco de acción no mataría a alguien, ¿verdad?

Para finalizar, se supone que todo buen hermano mayor debe consentir a los más pequeñitos de la casa, pues las sonrisas que estos les brindaban al final era su mejor recompensa.

Sí, eso siempre obtenía Leonardo después de todo. Una gran sonrisa por haber hecho un buen trabajo.

—Arhg... ¡Al diablo ya! —Mandó la razón por el drenaje,w siguiendo el juego se dispuso a devorar esos tibios labios ajenos que no mostraron resistencia alguna. Su contacto labial estaba cargado de completa pasión desenfrenada.

Posó sus manos en las pecosas piernitas que ahora sobaban las suyas, las acariciaba, apretaba con deseo. Los gemidos que lanzaba Mikey eran su mejor estímulo.

En eso, con toda la fuerza posible, lo cargó sosteniendo sus muslos, para terminar por acostarlo boca arriba en la cama con suavidad, el menor rodeó sus caderas con sus piernas, volviendo a unir ambas hinchadas pelvis. Leonardo acariciaba los costados de su plastrón mientras su boca ahora se encontraba trazando húmedos caminos en el cuello ajeno, usando su lengua para dejar rastros de saliva cada vez que viajaba hacia sus hombros.

—Ahh... Leo... —Dios, cómo amaba que dijera su nombre de esa manera. Si lo volvía a hacer juraba dejarle una notoria media luna en su cuello cortesía de sus traviesos dientes.

Miguel Ángel se sentía en el séptimo cielo, sus ojos entrecerrados brillaban por lo mucho que disfrutaba aquellas ardientes atenciones, la calidez de la boca de su novio sobre su piel era una sensación increíblemente espléndida. Con el tiempo eso ya se había vuelto su preciada rutina, él siempre amaba _saborearlo_ antes de tomarlo una vez más. Una característica que solo conocía de Leonardo cada vez que hacían el amor, y de nadie más.

Siendo sinceros, le encantaba que lo hiciera. No dejaba de hacerlo sentir especial.

Ahora la idea de que alguien los descubra en la habitación estaba totalmente desechada, en estos momentos nada le importaba más que complacer a su amado líder en todo lo que pudiera. Se lo merecía por esforzarse tanto en sacar adelante a su familia sacrificando su persona entera en diversas ocasiones.

Fuera mundo.

Adiós realidad.

No responsabilidades.

Sí.w

Nada como una buena sesión de sexo con el amor de tu vida para aliviar tensiones personales. Al menos era algo que sobrepasaba en su totalidad un cómodo masaje antes de dormir, o eso es lo que creía el pequeño pasivo.

Si pudiera, Mikey se daría un fuerte aplauso por haber logrado su objetivo principal. Primordial.

 _Ese_ que a la vista de muchos era una misión imposible.

 _Ese_ que solo él supo dominar con eficiencia en el transcurso de su vida.

 _Ese_ que para ambos beneficios le estaba permitido ejecutar...

 _Ese_ que se había vuelto su favorito.

Doblegar...

Doblegarlo a él.

A Leonardo.

 _Sí._

A **su** Leonardo.

 **-FIN-**

 **El primer lime que he escrito en mi vida, señores. XD**

 **Tal vez en un futuro sí haga un lemon. Quién sabe. :3 Si gustan pueden dar ideas, porque en esos temas soy de lo peor. (Pinshe novata :'v)**

 **El título hasta ahorita no me convence. Esperaba poner algo mejor pero no tenía cabeza para ello. Y fue esa palabrita la que terminó ganadora.**

 **En fin.**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Les mando besotes y abrazotes. *Inserten corazón***

 **¡Adios!**


End file.
